moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
KOG V
The KOG V is an assault rifle added to Modern Combat 5: Blackout in the Spring Update. Modern Combat 5: Blackout The KOG V is the sixth weapon in the Assault class to be unlocked. After the repeated nerfs of the RED-34, this gun became the most popular weapon in the assault class, with an impressive Time-to-kill. However, since the introduction of the PR39 , many players prefer it over the KOG due to its better performance and faster kill time in short-medium ranges, which is where most gunfights occur in multiplayer. However, the KOG is easier to unlock and is more common among gold to platinum leagues, while the PR39 appears predominantly in the Diamond league. The KOG is a hybrid of an assault rifle and sub-machine gun, with the range and recoil of a normal assault rifle, but the damage and fire rate of that of a sub-machine gun. Combined with a low-medium damage with fast fire-rate, it has a medium-fast time to kill, slower than the PR39 but faster than most other weapons. Hip-fire is still recommended for close quarter encounters as the rate of fire compensates for the lower than average damage for a typical assault rifle. With the repeated nerfs of the Red-34, it can handle even mid-long-range battle with the right muzzle selection, making this weapon outgun many short-mid ranged weapons. The KOG kills an enemy in 3-4 shots, which is similar to other assault rifles and SMGs. Combining this with its high rate of fire makes it quite effective in close combat. However, a player with a PR39 will outgun a player with a KOG within medium ranges, since the PR39 kills in 2-3 bullets with a similar rate of fire. Therefore, it is advised to only engage a user of the PR39 in mid-long range combat, where the KOG's longer range will be helpful. If this is not an option, try to strafe and hope your enemies' clip runs out. This will play to your advantage as the reload of the PR39 is quite lengthy. The high rate of fire suits players who are not accurate when shooting. It does not affect much even though the damage is lower than the current Red-34. Compared to the PR39, the KOG has higher rate of fire, longer range, slightly higher accuracy when ADS and a faster reload speed. However, the PR39 has an almost twice as fast theoretical time to kill (0.13 seconds compared to 0.22 seconds), higher damage, higher armor penetration, less recoil when hipfiring and a larger magazine size. For close-medium ranges, the PR39 is better while the KOG takes the advantage in medium-long ranges. However, the PR39 is quite hard to unlock, so the KOG can be a suitable and effective alternative to the tier 7 PR39. The silencer does not increase the shots to kill (3-4), while you get noticeably higher accuracy, longer range and opponents will not be alerted to your presence when you fire your weapon, making stealthy kills come by easier. Conversely, it is not recommended to equip the flash hider or other muzzles which boost damage only. This is due to the fact that you will still take 3-4 shots to kill an enemy, and you do not get any increase to your accuracy or range. Special ability Shooting while aiming down sights yields increased damage compared to hip fire and noticeably shortens the time to kill, allowing for this weapon to outgun most snipers, especially the bolt action snipers. Tips * Try to mostly engage in mid range combat if you want to ADS. Doing it in close quarters will limit your movement speed and make you more vulnerable to gunfire. * Take the muzzles that have a small damage increase and medium range increase as it will make it more versatile. (PT7 silencer is most effective) * The fast fire rate causes your ammo to drop fast, so make the most of it. Reload is fast, but it can still catch you off guard, as you burn your magazines fast. * Avoid equipping scopes that zooms in more than 3x as this affects the sensitivity of the maneuvering of the assault rifle. * When encountering large group of opponents, the Assault Class Skill - Berserk , may come in handy even without using the iron sights. Gallery MC5-KOG Mk V-fp.jpg|The KOG Mk V's appearance in first-person. MC5-KOG Mk V-ads.jpg|Iron sights of the KOG Mk V. MC5-KOG Mk V-armory.png|The KOG Mk V as seen in the armory KOG_Mk_V_held_by_Hawk.jpg Modern Combat 5 Blackout - LIVE! 26 "KOG Mk V!" (Tier 6 Assault!) See also Trivia * The KOG was renamed from KOG Mk V in the Spring Update of 2016, due to each weapon upgrade having a "Mk" status. Category:Spring Update